iron_throne_rpfandomcom-20200215-history
Darkdell
Darkdell is the ancestral seat of House Vyrwel in the Reach. Located at the base of the Red Mountains that seperate the Reach from Dorne, Darkdell is a fine castle or a decent size, capable of holding a sizeable garrison, though one would probably not be needed. Location Darkdell is located in the Reach, directly to the east of Horn Hill and Southeast of Highgarden. Nestled in the foothills of the Red Mountains, Darkdell is two days hard riding from Highgarden, ten from Oldtown, and a month from the capital. Located to the east of Horn Hill in an alcove of the Red Mountains, Darkdell is an extremely well-defended position, with Highgarden and Horn Hill standing between it and almost anything else; and the Red Mountains serving as an impassable protection from behind, to all but the few who know how to pass through the mountains. Layout Located in a valley of the Red Mountains, Darkdell is shielded to the North, East and South by the mountains themselves, and so the bulk of the castle's defenses lie on it's western face. The western wall holds the main gate, called the Gate of the Sun. A secondary gate- the Shaded Gate- enters the keep from the south, while a postern gate in the Northeast corner of the castle allows for any defenders to escape into the mountains behind. The main keep sits in the middle of the curtain walls, rising high into the air. A few towers dot the walls of the keep, but the primary defense of Darkdell is the fifteen towers that line the outer walls. Attatched to the northern end of the keep is the barracks, where the small retinue of household guards are quartered, with their armory just outside. The Northwest of the castle hosts the stables, the kennels, the armory and the training grounds of the castle, while the southern end is home to the smithy, the sept and the entrance to the castle's crypts. The back end of the castle, in the east, is dominated by the dungeons, capable of cramming in dozens of bandits, thieves and rapists, while the castle is also home to a Godswood as well. The Godswood no longer holds a weirwood, and now stands as a glorified garden, though it does have the use of hiding the postern gate behind it, something known to only the members of House Vyrwel and a few of the Darkdell's residents. History Darkdell has largely been left untouched throughout history, at least as far as the history books are concerned. Founded sometime prior to Aegon's Conquest, Darkdell has stood as the seat of House Vyrwel for as long as can be remembered. Recent Events In 355 AC, tragedy struck Darkdell, in the form of a murder. While out on a ride, Davis Vyrwel- the younger brother of the current lord, Lord Cleyton Vyrwel- was murdered by a thief looking to take the young boy's horse. While imprisoned, Jorah Vyrwel, the heir to Darkdell, snuck into the man's cell and murdered him in revenge for his brother. This act forced Jorah into exile, leaving Cleyton as the sole male heir to Darkdell. Lord Seldan Vyrwel continued to rule over Darkdell after the murder and exile of two of his sons, until his untimely death four years later. Cleyton, now lord after his father's death, remained in Oldtown until his sixteenth nameday in 363 AC, upon which he was knighted by Lord Rolland and made his return to Darkdell. Over the next four years, Cleyton learned the land, and the mountains, and grew into his role as lord. He remained in Darkdell for most of the four years, returning to Oldtown for a short visit once in 365 AC, but soon found himself being called away from his castle. Category:House Vyrwel